A bloody tear drop
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: Sakura is beatean raped and despite all else she falls in love............Lemon and some chacters might be ooc sorry but it makes the story better.Its a main garraxsackura fic some others couples there too....
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples i am sorry i havent been updating but i am moving so i have to pack...Sigh...Well here is another story i thought of...

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any one in it sob

Her father The Great Haruno the favorite of the village was beating his daugheter calling her awful things.She was 14 her mother just died and he blamed her.Hed scream "your a whore sakura" or "you killed her you killed her.Look at me.See what you have done to me"She would let him kick the shit out of her.then when he was done a leave her.she would cry.in public she was the freak the on who wore too much make up.The one who was scary.But at home he was was the true monster.She missed naruto.During the summer he would train.But when school started he would come back.She would have everyone again.No one knew the way her father was.Ecept is poker buddies.

she was starting high school today.she left early so she didnt have to see her father. She grabed a bagle and went to the school grounds.she sat reading.Her injuries had healed so she didnt have to wear makeup.Naruto bounced up to her and grabed her book.She glared and he gave it back.She put it in her backpack.Naruto started jabbering but she only Caught a couple of words

Naruto:"the sand sibs...here...high school...RAMEN 4 LUNCH.!!!!!

he stopped and caught his breath

Sakura:okay so naruto the sand sibs are here for highschool right?

Naruto:yeah...

Sakura:now what about the ramen

Naruto:oh...Garra loves it he was eating it all the time and actully said it didnt taste like crap.

Garra:what i said was i was it doest taste that bad...but i still wouldnt eat it much i never said i loved it

Naruto: well...

sakura sat there looking at the sand nin that almost killed her.She felt no fear at least not anymore.

Garra:Sakura i just heard i am so sorry i couldnt be there.

Sakura:huh???...oh...my mom..its okay garra..death is just apart of life.everyone dies sometime even orchimaru.Death just causes pain thats why you cant get too attcahed to anything

Sakura smiled slighly.

Garra:what i have learned is moast people walk out on u but always having some one there for you is nice.

sakura didnt reply...she just remeberd her father.One lone tear drop fell down her face.Garra reaced out and brushed it away.She flinched,and looked at garra.

Sakura mutterd:oh its just you...

Garra wisperd:yeah its just me sakura the insane physco killer

Sakuras laughter rewarded him.He noticed she barely ever smiled or laughed anymore.So he would do anything to see her her face light up or here the tinkiling sound of her laugh.Just then the rest of the group came.Garra straitend and sakura sighed.

Sakura thought:garra is great...i think i am starting to love him...

Garra thought:sakura seems differnt...i HAVE to find out what is wrong with her

everyone starts cahhtering away sakra wasnt paying much attention until some one started shouthing her name

Ino:SAKURA FOREHEAD BILL BOARD BROW

Sakura:huh what?????????

Ino:how was your summer

Sakura: i am alive

Garra took deeper meaning to that than she thought anyone would.Now he knew something was up...Sakura smiled and everyone laughed.Just then her cell rang and she looked at it and smiled...but it look strained.

Sakura pov

I answered the phone

me:hi daddy

dad:hi we are having a poker night so dont be late

i grimaced

me:i wont be daddy

dad:good

the line went dead

me:bye daddy...love you too said sakura to a empty line

sakura hung up the phone and glared at it.

Garra said slowly:what did ur dad have to say?

Sakura:nothing much...the usual...

Garra:whats the usual?

Sakura:to be home early my dad has his poker buddies over tonight,they will be drinking and such so i need to fix dinner and help them...out

sakura grimaced at the thought of the fingers,the laughter and the pain.

The bell rang and the sakura, garra, ino, kankuro, hinata, naruto, shikamaru and temari went into the buliding to get to their classes.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Garra

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Aburame Shino

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Akimichi Choji

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Kankurou

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Nara Shikimaru

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Sai

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Temari

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Rock Lee

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: TenTen

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Grade: 9th

Classes:

Home Room: Hatake Kakashi

Math: Yuuhi Kurenai

Gym: Maito Gai

LUNCH

Art: Jiraiya

FREE PERIOD

Health: Tsunade

FREE PEROID

As it turned out every one was in the same classes.So they thought they had nothing to worry about, ecept sasuke...


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura walks home she dosent know she is being followed by none other than Gaara. She walks in the door and written in her fathers messy scrawl is a note"

Dear Daughter,

Me and my poker buddies want to have a good meal. we want it to be grilled and taste decent. You can do that right?? I will be home at 6:30 sharp with my friends and remember this is a formal event. By the way do you remember Miso and Hengai (these are not Gaara's real parents his parents are unknown so i am making up the names Miso is the mom and Hengia is the dad)?? well they are coming over. we have some good news for you my lovely daughter...by the way you are going to be a kon'yaku or be a fiance your choice they mean the same...

Love,

Your Devoted Father

Yeah, devoted. Maybe in your fucking dreams...

Gaara leaves to his home knowing something is going down with his mom and dad and he is going to find out if it kills him.

sakura sighs and lookis in the fridge and sees all the nessary supplies to make fod on the grill. She grabs it all out and starts preparing the food. After it is done she runs up stairs and changes into a long simple dress that was red satin. She looked very pretty. Her long hair stood out against the dress, her heels matched the dress. She looked like a modle

Her father walked in thedoor at 6:30 like promised. He was always punctunal even for his daughter's demise.

Hi Sakura, You are now graduating and you have come of age for you arranged marrage. Her father stated cooly in a monotone.

No one was with him it seemed theywere all in the living room while they were in the kitchen with the door closed.

Why wasn't I ever told of this out rage?? When was this put in place?? sakura seethed out between clenched teeth.

It was put in place strait after you were born and you were never told for it was to be a surprise for my daughter. I accepted the proposal of the sabaku's for you to wed his son because you were both so alike. Now Sakura I am being very very nice so get you little ass out there and make a good impression if you dont so help me i will kill you Her dad stated matter-o-factly like it was no big deal that he just threatend to kill his only daughter.

sakura mumbled something not very polite and trudged to the door. when she got ther she straitened her posture put on a smile and walked out of the door. he face beemed but her insides cried and bled with hurt and agony.

What she saw almost mad her loose her composeur. Sittting on her love seat in her house was Gaara her soon-to-be-husband.He looked sexy in a black silk shirt and black slacks. With highly polished dress shoes. She mad her way up to him avoiding eye contact at all costs. She bowed the bow of formal acceptance of a marriage proposal and he nodded confermation.

The next several weeks were hard.She graduated in the 2nd week of school and she had her marriage a few days later.She was to become wife of the kokage of suna.A prestegious title worth much gold.

Her wedding day was nothing all they did was sign some papers. The next day they flew to suna to take their rightful places on the throne. They were now wed.

Sakura lefte her father and all her so called friends.

Gaara and her never talked one to one. They only talked about suna's issues and how best to solve the probablems.they shared a room and one bed, but the only sound that came from that bedroom was sleeping.

Almost every night Sakura goes out in the garden. But this night she didnt go alone.Gaara followed her. As Sakura stared at the fountian bathed in the pale moon light something snaked his arms around her waist.She didn't scream or anthing. She slowly turned around and came face-to-face with her red haired sand nin.

What do you want gaara? she asked softly

I want you to care about me he said just as softly

i do gaara i really do she wispered tears swarming her vision

you treat me like everyone else he said slowly pronounciating every word with eaqual weight

I am sorry she sighed

Do you like me sakura? He asked his face blank

No she replies istantly

Would you live for me sakura? he aske again

No she answered again

Do i cross your mind at all sakura? he asked

No she responded

Do you want me? he asked

No she answerd

Would you cry if i left he asked

No she answered again

Would you do anything for me? he asked

No she said agin

oh he turned and started to walk away

she grabbed his sholeder and he stopped

I dont like you i love you. I wouldnt live for you i would die for you.You dont cross my mind cause you are always on my mind. I dont want you i need you. I wouldnt cry if you left because i would die if you left. i wouldnt do anything for you cause i would do everthing for you... She said softly crying slightly her hand fell from his sholder.

He turned around and faced her face blank of any emotion. He opend his arms slightly and she fell into thenm wetting his shritess torso slightly. His grip tightened around his quivering wife and his sand teleporeted them inside.

She clutched at him trying to see if he was real.He pried his grip off him and went to the bathroom. She sighed and went to the closet to find some pjs to get comfy in. She picked her micky mouse pjs that were half long sleevs and long baggy pants. She stripped down to her underware as gaara came out of the bathroom. Her back was faceing him but the sight was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks. Her creamy white legs and her lean form took his breath away. she turned around feeling eyes on her and froze when she saw Gaara. He was there within a blink. He pulled her to him and hugged her. She pulled back and looked at him with a raised eye brow but her only answer to her scilent question was for his lips to crash down on hers


	3. Chapter 3

**The meeting**

The raw need concealed in the kiss took my breath away. His tongue swiped a crossed my lower lip asking for entrance. I denied him. So he kissed me harder and asked again. I complied. Gaara shoved his tongue into my mouth. He ravished my mouth. I moaned as he completely dominated my mouth and me. He pulled his lips away from my lips.

" Mine" He growled

I was swung into the arms of my husband. I grabbed his neck as the ground left my feet. I was lightly tossed onto the bed. I felt him lay next to me. I pulled him in for a kiss and before our lips could meet…..

"Knock, Knock" Sounded at the bedroom door. Gaara growled in agitation and I sighed out of frustration. Gaara glared at the door as it opened

"What" he asked harshly. I felt bad for the boy. He observed our position and my lack of clothing and blushed.

"Uhhh. Kazkage there is a man here. He said he has business with Haruno Sakura. I came to see if there is such a person as her in this village." He said trying not to die on the spot.

I stood up and donned my robes.

" I was once Haruno Sakura. I am now Sabaku No Sakura. Take me to this man that has addressed me of my past name." I said sadly knowing who it was. He was the only one who would not call me by my new name or he has not heard of my marriage of the Kazkage. He must know though because he is here at Suna not at Leaf.

I followed the messenger out the door with a fleeting glance at my sulking husband. I almost smiled. He looked so cute.

The messenger led me to my privet conference room.

I walk in and see none other than

"Uchiha Sasuke" I growled as the door slammed shut behind me.

" I see you have remembered my name, Haruno" he said

" I am not Haruno" I say

"To me you are. You are still that weak little girl from my team who always chased after me trying to get me to notice you. After all this time you are still a pathetic excuse to ninja everywhere." he taunted mockingly.

"What do you want Uchiha? " I growled

"I want what you have always offered me." He said

" And what is that Sasuke?" I asked

"Your heart, soul and body." he replied smirking

" No" I said

He took a step towards me.

'he is coming closer' I panicked to myself

All of a sudden he was in front to me.

"Slap"

The sound echoed in the room

" what was that bitch" he growled pushing me into the wall

"I said no" I replied

He kissed me bruising my lips.

His tongue swiped my lip and I denied him entrance

So he bit my lip. I gasped in pain. His tongue slid into my mouth. I did the only thing I could. I bit the intruding object until I tasted the metallic substance of blood in my mouth. Sasuke pulled away and glared at me. He pinned my arms up to the wall and pushe against me so hard I couldn't move. I squirmed and that mad him dig his nails into my wrists. I stopped struggling at once.

"Good blossom Good" he chuckled

"I hate you" I spat at him

He smirked and said "good"

He released one arm and grabbed it with his other hand so now both my wrists were held in one of his hands. He looked at my face. Placing kisses here and there. I tried not to cringe but it was hard not to.he released me. I stayed perfectly still.

He looked at me. Then all at once he tore off my clothes a ripped my underwear off my Body. Then he was inside of me taking my virginity I wanted to give gaara. It hurt like hell. He clamped a hand over my mouth

"This wont hurt so bad if you don't move" he said

So I stood there and let the Uchiha rape me. The only thing I did was silently cry.

he made me cum. Its wasn't the explosion of pleasure like everyone said. It hurt too. He released his seed into me at the same time I cummed.

When he was done he pulled out of me and left

I put on my clothes and walked out of the room. It hurt to move. I went into the bathroom and washed him away. I also too a pregnancy. It was positive. I laid down in bed and pretended to sleep knowing that I was pregnant with Sasuke's child made it worse. I could feel it growing. The demons child.

I would tell Gaara tomorrow.. Maybe


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying there faking sleep, hoping he wouldn't notice my silent crying. He did and I was pulled backwards by the hips.

Sakura what's wrong?

I didn't reply.

He squeezed my hips and I winced at the pain it cause. Immediately he released me.

Sakura. He whispered.

I turned around and starting sobbing. All he did was hold onto me and lovingly stroke my hair. He was too good for me. I am not worth of him. So I cried harder. I felt more loved in that instant than I did in my whole life.

He… he… raped me I finally cried out.

Who was the only answer I got

I was finally done crying and sat up. My face became stone as I said Uchiha. In a flash he was gone.

I let my attention go on removing the demons child. My hand stared to glow green. I removed it but it hurt like hell. With that thing out of me I was finally able to sleep.

I woke when I heard the door open. In came a bloody Gaara, he had not a scratch on him. I didn't care if it was uchihas blood. He walked in the bathroom and took a shower. I sat in bed and waited. When he came out he said quietly he is dead.

I smiled and ran into his arm. He held me tightly. I looked into his face and kissed him softly. The kiss deepend and my calf bumped the bed. I was pushed down slowly. Gaara layd beside me and continued kissing me. When he stopped hi was silently asking if I wanted to continue. I looked at him in the eye and asked myself.

Did I want this. Yes yes I did. So I reached up to him and pulled him down to me. We kissed long and slow. His hand crept up my shirt slowly….


	5. AN PLEASE READ

Hey to all my readers umm I have no clue if I should continue my story please review and tell me if I should. I have lost all inspiration for this story. Pleas if you want me to continue I need ideas. Thank you

Hayhay


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake in my lovers arms. I feel relaxed and for the first time since I came here happy. I uncurl myself from his embrace. I walk into the bathroom and take a nice long hot shower soothing me even more. We have today off and for that I am glad. As I am in the shower I remember last night events. I feel something move in me. I looked down and saw my stomach was way bigger than normal. I gasped. 

I turned off the shower and hopped out. I took the test and found I was pregnant. I got dressed and ran out of the house to tamari's. She decided to become a medical nin because obviously cooking wasn't her calling. I had her check me and found I was 7 moths pregnant.

BABY.

I was in the delivery room. I was in agonizing pain. After a few hours I pushed the twins out. They were half demon that why in only a couple of days I was in labour. Their eyes were emeralds with hair like fire. They were both beautiful boys. Me and Gaara were overjoyed…….

IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TAKE MY POLL THAT'S ON MY PROFILE!!!! 


End file.
